Pan (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Pan is the daughter of Gohan and Videl, and older sister to Rohan, later the wife of Gail, and mother of Hyo, and grandmother to Goku Jr. she first appears towards the end of Dragon Ball Z, and later in Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball SF, and Dragon Ball GF. Dragon Ball Z 'Early Life:' Pan was born to Gohan and Videl in the 779 Age. in her infancy, she spent a lot of time with Goku, so she trained a lot. when she was 4 years old, she was already regularly flying around the world, and atempting to beat her best times. Pan is also good friends with Vegeta and Bulma's children Bulla and Trunks, and Krilin and Android #18's daughter, Marron. Kid Buu Saga: in Dragon Ball Z, Pan is first shown at the age of 5, very well trained by Goku. during the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, she easliy defeats her opponent Wild Tiger. after the departure of Goku and Uub, Goku promise her that he'll visit her once in a while.(However he doesn't keep his promiose) to entertain their family and friends, pan and her uncle, Goten have a sparring match which she somehow wins. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga, and Baby Saga: years later in Dragon Ball GT, Pan has gotten even more stronger. it is assumed that her father Gohan, and maybe Videl trained her, after Goku's absence. she is reunited with her grandfather Goku, and ashamed at how he been turned back into a child by the Black Star Dragon Balls, making him even younger than her. Super Android 17 Saga and Shadow Dragon Saga: King Proton: Dragon Ball SF ' Generation , 32nd World Tournament , and Nikon Saga:' 7 years later after the defeat of Omega Shenron, Pan is now 18 years old and attends Orange Star High School in Satan City along with Bulla.She is Bulla's best friend and is good friends with Eliza, daughter of Sharpener and Erasa, and is friends with Aoi, who is her stepcousin.She is also still good friends with Marron and Trunks.Pan looks nearly identical to her mother Videl, expect For the eyecolor. Gold Star Dragon Ball Saga through Cobra Saga: Dr. Yale, Android 22, and Super Android 22 Saga: 35th World Tournament Saga and Malvoc Saga: some years later, Gail and Pan are finally now married and together they eventually have a son named Hyo, as a family they settle down in a home in Orange Star City (Satan City). Ark Saga, Ultimate Ark Saga, and Ark Jr. Saga: Dragon Ball GF Grand Search Saga through Gama Saga: Dark Kai Saga through Ultimate Shenron Saga: A Hero's Legacy: Techniques and Power Ups: Bukujutsu: '''A technque that enable the user to energy to take flight. Goku taught it to Pan. '''Ki Sense: The Abilty to sense Ki. Ki Blast: the most basic form of Ki. Ki Sense: the ability to sense life energy. After Image Technique: '''Also known as '''Zanzken. It is an ability to move so swiftly that an image of the technique's user is left behind. Goku taught it Pan. Masenko: '''A Energy Beam attack learned from Gohan, but originally a Technique created by Piccolo. '''Kamehameha: also known as the Turtle destruction Wave. it was created by Master Roshi. Pan learned it from Goku. she can also perform the Super Kamehameha. Maiden's Rage: ''' Also known as '''Twin Energy Balls, Pan forms A Ki Blast in both of her hands and combine them together to launch A huge Ki Blast. Continuous Energy Bullets: '''Pan forms a Ki Blast in both of her hands and then unleashes a barrage of Ki Blastes. '''Super Explosive Wave: '''A burst of enegy emitted from the entire body. '''Burst Impact: '''A Rush Attack similar to Gohan's Burst Rush. Transformations andPower Ups: Great SaiyaGirl:' A transformation suit, Pan used as a teenager, to fight crime in Satan City in disguise seen in the Early episodes of Dragon Ball SF. Super Saiyan: Pan reached this Super Saiyan Tranformation, while fighting against Android #18 in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament in Dragon Ball SF. she became the first 3/4 Human, 1/4 Saiyan to reach this form, and also the first female Super Saiyan. ' Super Saiyan 2:' After Gail's death at the hands of Nikon, Pan's anger and rage caused her to Ascend into A Super Saiyan 2. the Characteristics are similar to Super Saiyan, except the hair becomes spiky, and Blue lighting surrounds the entire body along with the golden aura. her attitude also changes drastically. ' Ultimate Pan:' All of Pan's hidden potential fully awakened by the Elder Supreme Kai, during the middle point of the dragon Ball SF Series. ' Super Saiyan 3: Using her hidden potential, Pan manages to gain this form of Super Saiyan. the characteristcs are, the Hair grows to a very long length, the eyebrows vanish, and the pupils become dialated. '''Voice Actresses: Yuko Minaguchi, JP (Kid, Teen, Teenager, Adult) (DBZ, DBGT, DBSF) Kate Bristol, US (Kid) (Funimation Dub) (DBZ) Elise Baughman, US (Funimation Dub) (Teen, Teenager, Adult, Old) (DBGT, DBSF) Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF